Nuits inachevées
by Realgya
Summary: Il n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent. A la vérité, il se sent abandonné.


**Nuits inachevées**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Fiction classée M pour les sous-entendus. Et tant que j'y suis, je rappelle que les personnages (à l'exception de Mélanie) appartiennent à Takei-sama.

**Note : **Petit OS écrit il y a un bon bout de temps et que je n'osais pas posté, mais vu que c'est Noël... Alors Joyeux Noël à tous ! =D

* * *

><p>Il se sent abandonné. Elle est belle, douce, charmante, et quand leurs corps se séparent elle émerge des draps. Elle regarde son réveil digital, se lève, quitte la pièce. Il peut encore sentir son parfum de lavande flotter tout autour de lui. Il glisse la main sur l'oreiller encore chaud près de lui. La moitié de la nuit n'est pas écoulée et il espère naïvement qu'elle va revenir, pour le garder dans ses bras comme sa mère quand il était petit. Mais elle tournera dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon et lire un livre. Elle s'appelle Mélanie, elle aime le chocolat et le café. Il a cherché à la connaître mais elle, se rappelle-t-elle seulement de son prénom ?<p>

Il est désormais seul dans le grand lit froid et plus les minutes passent, plus il se sent indésirable. Elle attend qu'il parte pour se recoucher. Pour elle, ça n'irait pas plus loin que la brève union de leurs corps à l'abri de l'obscurité. IL aurait dû le savoir, il le savait. Mais la douceur de ses caresses, telle un poison, lui avait laissé croire le contraire. Il ne pensait pas être touché par le complexe d'Oedipe, juste à la recherche de tendresse, d'affection, de quelque chose qui durerait un peu plus longtemps qu'une simple danse sous les draps.

Hao finit par ses lever, se compose un visage impassible, se prépare. Il est blessé mais refuse de l'admettre. Elle n'est qu'une fille l'ayant invité chez lui après une soirée en boîte de nuit. Il faudra qu'il pense à ne plus laisser Cana les traîner dans de tels lieux.

- Tu veux un café ?

Elle le lui propose aimablement mais il peut lire sur son visage, pourtant souriant, qu'elle souhaite qu'il refuse, qu'il s'en aille. C'est un violent sentiment de rejet qui fait mal.  
>- Non merci, je pars.<p>

Son visage exprime le soulagement et il se dépêche de quitter les lieux sans un mot de plus. Ce n'était rien, rien qui compte.

…

Quand Jeanne se love contre lui et laisse ses cheveux glisser sur son torse, il croit à quelque chose. Quand elle sourit, soupire et chante, il est heureux. Quand elle frotte son nez contre son épaule, il se sent tout drôle. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, ou s'il l'est il ne l'admettra jamais. Il écoute la respiration de la jeune femme se calmer et la tient serrée contre lui, de crainte qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Cependant l'aube n'est pas encore là que la demoiselle se dégage de son étreinte et il ne peut pas la retenir. Elle ne le regarde pas, alors il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir ce goût amer dans la bouche et la gorge qui se serre. Et elle disait vouloir lui « donner de l'amour ». Elle l'avait trompé. Non, il s'était trompé tout seul. Il n'avait pas voulu tenir compte des regards égarés qu'elle avait parfois ou de l'air distrait qui ne la quittait pas.

- Et si tu me disais de qui tu es amoureuse, propose-t-il.

Encore une fois il prend sur lui, il met de côté la tristesse qui l'envahit sans qu'il puisse la repousser, dévorante.

- Ren, souffle-t-elle.

Et la confirmation de ce qu'il savait pourtant le chamboule. Néanmoins, comme toujours, il n'en montre rien.

- Nous avons cassé il y a deux semaines, lâche-t-elle dans le vague.

Hao ne ressent pas de rancœur à l'idée d'avoir été utilisé, juste de la tristesse. Mais cette tristesse n'a rien à faire là, se dit-il. Anna était la seule qui lui plaisait et l'idée qu'elle épouse Yoh ne l'a jamais dérangé. Alors pourquoi se sent-il si mal quand il s'agit de Jeanne ? Au fond de lui il le sait. Il s'est livré, ils ont partagé quelque chose, mais ils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Comment le pourraient-ils quand lui n'est qu'un fantôme, une ombre, du vent ?

Elle pourrait se blottir dans ses bras pour lui narrer ses histoires de cœur. Il l'écouterait avec attention, la conseillerait. Il serait son confident et cela lui suffirait, tant qu'elle le reconnaissait, tant qu'elle lui témoignait de la confiance et un peu d'affection. Mais bien sûr, elle est trop fière pour cela.

Elle s'éloigne et il se demande si elle reviendra la nuit suivante. Et puis il fait ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire, il examine la jeune femme de ses yeux de Shaman King, et voit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Parce que cette petite vie qui se développe en Jeanne, elle n'est pas de lui. Lui apporte la mort, pas la vie.

- Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Ren, lui lance-t-il.

- Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- Tu es enceinte de lui, lui annonce-t-il.

Elle s'arrête, réfléchit, le remercie et part. Elle ne lui aura pas accordé un seul regard. C'est douloureux. Les draps ont son odeur, des cheveux blancs parsèment les oreillers et il a encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est très douloureux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle ne reviendrait plus.

…

Il était idiot d'avoir pu penser qu'avec Samy, ils verraient l'aurore se lever ensemble. Ils étaient dans un petit bateau, il faisait chaud, l'eau était calme, on voyait bien les étoiles.

- Bonne nuit, avait-elle chuchoté avant de plonger pour rejoindre le rivage.

Il était resté allongé, un bras devant les yeux. Il se détestait.

…

Sa visite au Fumbari Onsen avait pris un tour inattendu. Tamao était devenue fort jolie, avec ce sourire qui ressemblait ce lui de Jeanne en plus sincère, ce rire qui était celui de Samy en plus joyeux, cette maladresse adorable qui lui rappelait Mélanie. Elle était timide avec lui mais savait se faire respecter des filles de l'équipe des fleurs, ce qui était un prodige en soi.

Rien ne se serait jamais produit s'il n'avait pas proposé de l'aider à étendre la lessive, si elle n'avait pas malencontreusement trébuché et si elle n'était pas tombée dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite alors que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. Elle était adorable et il lui faisait de l'effet.

Il ne s'était pas beaucoup posé de questions. De toute manière il était habitué, cette fois il ne souffrirait pas.

Après le repas ils s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de la jeune femme puis s'étaient enchainés baisers et câlins. Encore une fois, il se livra sans limite.

…

Il fallut à Hao réunir toute sa volonté pour se tirer du lit et chercher sa tunique orangée.

- Hao ?

Il se retourne vers la petite voix perdue l'ayant appelée. Tamao est à moitié redressée, les yeux inquiets, les lèvres un peu tremblantes et les bras serrés autour de son oreiller. Il est encore étonné qu'elle ait répondu à ses étreintes, elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors embrassé qu'un seul garçon, Chocolove pour que tous deux remportent un pari et se voient offrir par Horohoro des places de cinéma. Elle lui a fait confiance, lui a tout donné. Et dans le regard perdu et triste qu'elle pose sur lui, il peut se voir.

S'il ne s'était pas levé, Tamao serait-elle restée allongée à ses côtés à l'inverse des trois autres ? Il hésite mais l'ombre de ses caresses est encore omniprésente et il a tôt fait de se rallonger. Elle s'approche, craintive, avant d'oser poser la tête sur sa poitrine quand il la prend dans ses bras.

- Pardon, murmure-t-il.

Et au passage, il ne peut que constater à quel point son parfum est plus divin que ceux de toutes les autres. Quand elle l'enlace, il se sent aimé, quand elle l'embrasse, fou. Ils se mettent à discuter et abordent tous les sujets, puis leurs lèvres se rejoignent encore. Ce n'est pas seulement partager son corps, c'est partager son âme.

Hao serait incapable de dire à quel moment il s'est endormi, bercé par la voix de Tamao.

…

Hao se réveilla en sentant les premiers rayons de soleil sur ses paupières. Il tâtonna à côté de lui, sentit son cœur se nouer. Il n'y avait personne auprès de lui. Il lui fallait se lever et partir, comme toujours. Mais alors qu'il en cherchait la force, il se sentait trahi.

Il s'assit dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à faire face à la chambre vide. Au lieu de cela, il découvrit le sourire de Tamao et un poids sur ses jambes le cloua au lit.

- Excellent service, je signerai le livre d'or de l'auberge, plaisanta-t-il en examinant le plateau petit-déjeuner, tout son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Tamao détourna la tête mais il l'aperçut quand même rougir. A sa grande surprise, elle se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Tu devrais enlever ta robe, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Non.

Elle rougit et les yeux d'Hao pétillèrent.

- Tu préfères que je m'en charge ?

Tamao s'empourpra davantage.

- Attention tu vas tout renverser, le reprit-elle comme il se penchait vers elle.

Hao haussa les épaules mais se tint correctement.

- Tamao, appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Il n'y a rien qui me plaît sur ce plateau, mentit-il.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose de particulier ?

- Inutile, tes lèvres seront un petit-déjeuner parfait.

Elle bafouille, il rit.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

- Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Il la taquine, elle s'énerve.

- Tu es jolie quand tu es en colère.

Il la complimente, elle l'embrasse. Si tous les petits-déjeuners sont semblables à celui-ci, Hao est bien décidé à venir passer au Fumbari Onsens toutes ses nuits.


End file.
